Us
by Fiery Flames of Light
Summary: A boy is ready to jump. Who cares anyway? Right? But a girl leads him out of the darkness that could have consumed his life. A fate that was sealed by the touch of a finger, that would leave them both breathless.
1. Chapter 1

A boy with salmon hair stood atop of a railing on the schools roof top. It was a sunny day, the sky a bright blue. The clouds as white as snow. He looked down at the ground he would soon fall to. Tears dripped down his tan skin, his shoes left on the roof behind him. Just like his life soon will be.

He's ready.

No regrets.

"Stop! Don't do it... please!" A girl yelled behind him, she had pure blonde hair. Her eyes a chocolate brown, tears were dripping down her pale skin. Her hands were covering her mouth, as she stared at the scene in front of her. He scowled at the girl with 2 pigtails, wearing a white dress, and sky blue shoes. "Why do 'you' care if 'I' die?!" He turned back to his task at hand.

He jumped, but a hand found his. He opened the eyes he had closed. The girl again, held his hand. She showed strain, as she tried to get him back up. "Stop! Just let me die!" He hit the girls' hand, she flinched but kept her grip strong. She finally, somehow brought him up, panting and held her arm in pain.

"Why? Why did you save me?" He yelled at the girl. She turned her head from her swelling arm;smiling.

How is she smiling?

How?

Her arm is broken, and she's smiling!?

Tears fell from his eyes. He doesn't know why. He shook her shoulders, "WHY? WHY ARE YOU SMILING?" He yelled in agony. "Because-" She was interrupted by teachers banging open the closed door. But he some how understood what she was going to say.

The teachers grabbed the students taking them to the nurses office quickly. The girl sat on the chair insisting that he should go first. The nurse agreed after a minute or two. He yelled at her "Why!? YOU have the broken arm! Why do you even care about me? When you're the one in pain!?" He hit the table with his hand in a fist like shape. She flinched again, but nodded her head again smiling warmly. Even though he knew she was in pain, her eyes showed it all to well. He glared at her as the nurse shoved him into the infirmary.

A few minutes later, he came out of the room. Seeing that she had fallen asleep, the nurse shook her gently. The girl woke up with a jerk, taking the nurses hand and walking away. He just watched her, hating how she smiled through anything... It was so... annoying. Why did she only care about others, how come she didn't even take in the consideration of how this might affect 'her'?"

Her parents showed up, a women with long curvy blonde hair, and brown eyes with pale skin, and a man with slicked back dirty blonde hair and very dark brown eyes. Another man named Atlas, had spiky red hair, the tips a vibrant orange stepped in behind them. The boys uncle Atlas apologized for his 'son's' stupidity. Jude (the father) sternly told his uncle, how if his daughter's arm didn't heal quick enough, he would have to pay for the costs. But, the wife, Layla stepped in and gave her hand to uncle Atlas, and helped him to his feet.

Layla smiled, just like the girl. "You don't need to bow, and we aren't going to charge you." Layla glanced at Jude who had an appalled look at what his wife had just said. Atlas smiled, and put his hand on Layla's shoulder. "Thank you ma'am." Seems he didn't brush his teeth enough, a little piece of green was stuck in between one of them.

The boy chuckled, Atlas gave him a stern look. Natsu thought it said 'we are going to have a talk after this, don't forget that boy.'

His uncle was the only one who could make him laugh now...

Atlas went back to talking about how he could at least help them without having to pay money since he felt bad for what his son did. The girl stepped out, bandages around her arm.

"Ah, Lucy!" Jude and Layla ran to their daughter engulfing her with hugs, leaving Atlas near the door. "You're embarrassing me!" She giggled. "Natsu! Let's get out of here." Atlas left the room, his hands in his pockets. The boy followed.

Lucy's her name.

She watched them leave as her parents hugged her.

Natsu's his name.

"That's something I'll never forget..." They said in union without even knowing it.

 **I NEED HELP! Can any of you tell me if the time changed. For example for s it said 'she looks' and then later it's like 'she looked' please tell me where it is, so i can fix it! It's really hard to look over the whole thing on my own. I would be very appreciative of the help! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The boy as usual sat down on his bed, his eyes dull. He carefully took out a crumbled up piece of paper from a small wooden box. It was a picture of his father; Igneel. He had died a few years back from an accident... He shook his head from the memories he wanted to forget.

He was only 9 at the time, so he didn't really understand why his father wasn't coming back. The last words he said to him were "Don't forget Natsu when I come back I'm going to teach how to play the guitar, I know you always look at it when I'm sleeping on the chair." Igneel winked. The younger version of himself had just laughed, and smiled his last true smile for eternity.

The picture was Igneel and Natsu putting their hands on the guitar, it had a flame design with scales. His father named it the fire dragon king since it looked very much like a dragon. They were smiling, and Igneel made bunny ears with his fingers behind Natsu's head using his other hand. Natsu managed a small chuckle, but it ended quickly.

Natsu folded up the picture again, and put it back into the box as he always did. He walked to the chair his father always sat in. He saw the guitar sitting next to it as it always did. The boy with salmon pink hair and onyx eyes then started to play the song his father would always play for him as a child.

The girl smiled happily, as she ran down the carpeted stairs, holding the railing with her arm that wasn't in a cast. She sees her favorite breakfast on the table. "French Toast!" She yelled, and jumped the last step on the stairs. Lucy sat down on the table, waiting for her parents to come out of the kitchen. She waited 10 minutes, 20, 30... The girl kept smiling through it all until she say a note on the table.

'Lucy, were sorry for not telling you earlier, but we will be gone for a few months. Me and your mother are going to take a little anniversary trip. Please take of yourself. ~From Mama, and Papa' "Oh well... I guess I'll be alone again. Heh they just got back too..." She ate her meal slowly. This wasn't the first time her parents left her alone.

 **Tomorrow;Monday.**

School. No friends. No one to confide in. Not even one living soul that would say hello. Alone. That was the boys daily life, nothing to it really. He just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Someone who shouldn't have even existed in this school. As he walked down the road, there were groups of people laughing, and smiling. But Natsu always walked alone.

When someone one would notice he would always blame the cat. All he wanted was to leave this place called earth. He wanted freedom in the skies. To be with his father. To be a dragon. But a girl stopped the dreams that would have come true. She ruined his life, everyone now knows what he did. He can just see them now. Whispering. Spreading rumors. Everything that could have have happened it had to be this.

Natsu Dragneel the boy who shouldn't have lived. The boy who should have jumped. The one who should have never spoke. Natsu should have never looked in the direction of who stopped the fate that should have been his own. "Hey... Natsu? Is that you?" That soft voice, familiar but so... angering. He whipped his head back to the person that annoyed him the most.

Lucy... "What do you want?" He asked harshly. It was intended to be. The girl that wore the white dress and blue shoes was now standing right in front of him. Except this time. She wore the uniform to his school. What a way to luck out... "Seems we go to the same school." Lucy said nonchalantly.

How does she do it?

How is she always so calm in almost every situation he's seen her in?

The girl with the blonde pigtails stuck out her hand. "We started on a bad note, lets restart the song. I'm Lucy Heartfillia. You?" He rolled his eyes at her gesture. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." He stuck out his hand. They shook. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Lucy giggled at the disgusted face when he shook her hand.

"Don't laugh, just because I can't shake someone's hand..." He crossed his arms, and tilted his head in the other direction. Lucy copied him. Natsu looked over in her direction stifling a snort as he saw her trying to remember how to cross her arms.

How does this girl do that to him?

Make him mad first, then trying not to laugh a second later?

How does she do it?

"Hey, Natsu?" The girl looked at him, her eyes shining brightly. "What is it now?" He asked; in a much nicer tone than before. "Do you wanna be friends?" His eyes widened at the question. He twiddled his thumbs, a habit he had picked up on when he were to answer any hard questions.

What should he say?

He though he hated this girl... Right?

Before his brain could even comprehend the question his mouth moved on it's own. "Sure, why not?" Lucy squeaked and twirled around. He watched her twirling like a little girl. The school came into view, their eyes interlock. Somehow this girl made him smile. Not a fake smile. Not some genuine smile you give someone just because they said 'Hi' to you.

The one that's true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a btw this is 2 months after Lucy asked him to be his friend. So imma say her arm is okay lol and her parents have not come back yet**

Natsu couldn't believe it. The boy who wanted to die for so long finally had a reason to live. His best friend. Someone who he could trust with all his secrets, his worries, his fears, his everything. She could do the same.

What's so wrong about having only one friend. He liked it just fine. Everyone always says 'Why do I only have 5 friends? I should have at least 10!' Those people are sick.

He was happy with one, one that he could actually trust. Not friends that would only be friends with you to make your life miserable. The thought of his best friend brought a smile to his face.

"Natsu! Don't space out on me again!" Lucy shook the boy who was making a creepy smiling face, while silently giggling. "We have to win!" He finally seemed to be back into reality.

The thoughts he was thinking... Must have been something... Lucy shivered. "Hey, Luce? You cold?" Natsu pointed his head in the blonde's direction. "Nope, lets get back to the game!"

She focused on the video game. They had to beat these jerks on there with the usernames Gray, and Gajeel. "THEY MESSED WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE!" Natsu yelled so loudly when his health went down that it was like the whole room shook.

Lucy didn't care it wasn't like anybody was home anyway. She had told Natsu everything about her parents leaving without even telling her. He wasn't like how everyone else reacted to such things, he just smiled and asked "Sleep over?"

She had just starred at him. He had his hand behind his head, smiling a goofy smile. He had seemed... Nervous? No, excited... Nah. Who cares.

When he heard she had never had a sleep over, he laughed again. He was laughing so hard his whole entire face had turned a shade of bright red. He fell on the floor, and was turning in circles while laughing. Even Lucy had a hard time not bursting at the sight.

"NOoOoOoO!" Lucy screamed when she saw that her health was almost at 0. "Luce! Don't die!" He clicked tons of random buttons. The game crashed...

"NATSU!" Lucy tried to sound as serious as she could, but she could just see the reactions of those other players when they left. Lucy burst out laughing, he joined just seconds later. Just like he always did, and her.

This is what it's like to have a best friend...

Someone who will do everything with you.

A person who won't care what you've done, or haven't done.

That one somebody you can truly trust.

 **Tomorrow; Sunday**

Salmon hair tickled Lucy's nose, as she sneezed. Lucy slowly opened her dark chocolate brown eyes, they glistened as she saw her best friend next to her. **(I know what your thinking... It's not like that)** Her lips curved into a smile as she watched her friend curled up into a ball like a kitten.

She yawned and took out her pig tails, grabbing her brush that was on the floor. She carefully brushed through her blonde hair. Natsu jerked awake, looking in each direction with fast movements.

"Natsu, It's just me." Lucy was looking at him with a confused look.

Did he have a nightmare?

Was he thinking about back then...

Natsu let out a big breath, growing more relaxed each second. "Hey, Luce?"

Lucy glanced in his direction. "Yeah?" She put up her hair into two small pig tails. "You look better with you hair down, not saying you don't look nice with your hair up either. Just why don't you where it down more often?" Lucy starred wide eyed at Natsu.

Did he just say that?

She dodged the question, "So, ya hungry?" She jumped out of her bed and opened the door. "Your feast awaits, sire." Lucy bowed with her other hand not holding the door knob behind her back. "Why thank you, madame." He curtsied. Lucy giggled at the gesture.

Natsu passed her; twirling out of the room tripping as he met the stairs. Lucy smirked, what a weirdo.

"I'm alright..." Natsu mumbled loud enough for Lucy to hear from the upstairs.

Her blonde pig tails bounced up and down as she skipped down the carpeted stairs. When she made it to the bottom she reached down her hand to help him up. "Goof ball." He grabbed her hand, Lucy pulled him up taking the weight.

Hey this is kind of like the first time we met...

Is this really the same person she met on the roof?

The person who jumped?

The one who hated her?

Yeah, It's gotta be him.

She giggled as Natsu shook his head so his Salmon hair spurred into a static mane; kind of like the spark of a flame. "Luce... Don't make fun of me..." He whined. Natsu made puppy dog eyes. He had a sad little face, and his bottom lip just jutting out.

Lucy couldn't help but let herself look at his onyx eyes glittering against the light from the open curtain. It felt like the moment lasted forever.

Nope, shouldn't have done that...

Natsu jerked upwards and grabbed Lucy, holding her in bridal style running around the house like a maniac.

They started to snort, giggle, and just outright die.

Natsu and Lucy just couldn't get enough of each others laughs.

They felt like the laughs changed each and every time a new situation like this happened.

It's... It's just...

"Beautiful."

They said at the exact moment. Not really hearing the word that they would come to love. They only heard each other laughing as hard as they could, faces red, and stomachs in pain. But not a care in the world.

Well, for now.

 **Yeah, I know I left it at cliff hanger...** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **I'm evil. I'm sorry for not finishing this earlier, yeah there are some stupid mistakes but i'm not reading it over, cause i'm to lazyyy. Yeah, I won't be able to upload again for a while since breaks ending too. So i will try when I have time to finish this. ONE last thing. SCHOOL SUCKS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mkay sorry about not writing to much on this story lately, but hw, drama, and yeah IT SUCKS. Let's get on the story :D**

"Natsu!" Lucy's feet wobbled, her eyes grew hazy. She reached out her hand, it was shaking. Natsu was running to get to her, but every time he took a step forward she would grow farther, and farther away.

"L-Lucy... Don't leave me alone..."

He woke up with a jerk breathing heavily. He was gripping his shirt, he was pale, and sweaty. "Not that same nightmare..."

He shook his head from his thoughts. He swung his feet off from the bed onto the ground.

He had been having the same nightmare ever since he became close to the girl with 2 pigtails, he was scared.

He was scared of losing her...

This girl had changed him, he wanted to live. Not even his uncle could do that, she was the one and only person he truly cared for.

Yes, he had made new friends but it was Lucy who helped him do that. It seems the 2 people they ditched on that video game actually went to their school.

It was pretty hilarious, even they started laughing.

They thought we were sissy's! But still, Gray and Gajeel are other than Lucy, his best friends. Gray can be an asshole at times, and Gajeel can be let's say out of hand.

But they are still people he needs to protect.

Hes' found out the only reason he lives is for his friends. The people who make him who he is and that's

Natsu Dragneel flames 'n all

 **Tomorrow;Wednesday**

"Natsu, wait up!" Lucy was running up to his side. She was puffing by the time she got next to him. "You were supposed to wait for me by my house..." She jutted out her lip, whimpering. Natsu couldn't help but laugh.

His salmon hair was shining in the morning sun, his eyes lit up with life that would not exist without the girl walking next to him right now. He stopped laughing and looked at her with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Natsu? Can you like not look at me like you're a perv?" He was broke from his thoughts. "Oh, s-sorry!" He looked the other direction his bangs covering his eyes. A small blush fell on his cheeks.

He must just be flustered? Right?

No way he would never like her

Natsu's... Natsu

He's like her older brother

Yeah...

"So." Lucy twiddled her thumbs as she tried to get rid of the awkward silence that filled the air.

Natsu loved that trait of hers.

"Hey, bunny girl!" A rough voice reached Lucy's ears.

She quickly turned around even though she already knew who it was. "Why, Hello Gajeel." She emphasized the 'e' just to get a reaction out of him. He didn't even look her way.

"Who you looking at, Gajeeeeeeellllll" He jerked his head in her direction.

Yes!

"Wha, I'm not looking at anyone..." He bit his lip, and crossed his arms. His eyes gazing at the blunette who seemed to be very deep in her book.

"Ohhhh I see..." Lucy giggled.

Gajeel gave her a hard stare telling her to stop. She froze and went on back to Natsu.

"Eh, well this is-" A boy with blackish blue hair wrapped his arm around Lucy. Natsu looked at Gray, giving him a look.

"Sup Lucy..." He yawned. "Gray! Go lay on Natsu he's your buddy..." Gray burped so loud it made Lucy's ear's ring. "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

She pushed him over to Natsu who almost fell over. "You seem heavier than usual Grayyyyy." Gray punched Natsu.

"Oh, you asked for it." Natsu punched Gray harder. They went on, and on. Lucy had gotten used to this after awhile. Right when they met they seemed to just love to fight but still seemed friends...

It's a weird combination.

"Lucy, did I just see you try to seduce my Gray-sama!?"

Oh, No...

Juvia came rushing up to Lucy, her beautiful wavy blue hair up in the air shaped like spikes. She was breathing down Lucy's neck making her shiver immensely. Gray gave one glance in her direction and ran like hell. "GRAYAYAYAAAAAAA-SAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAAAAAAAA!"

There they go again...

Juvia is in love, with Gray... Except Gray doesn't exactly have the same feelings for Juvia, but every now and then we see a glimpse of a blushing Gray.

"Ha, that sucker will be running for days." Natsu snickered his eyes slanted in an evil stare. "Don't say that... Maybe only a couple of hours..." Lucy covered her mouth, giggling too much to keep it in.

Lucy stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes, while Natsu pulled on his ears and puffed out his cheeks.

They looked ridiculous.

"Come on guys!" Gajeel yelled out at the blushing 'couple.' "Get a move on!" He pushed flamebrain ahead of him. As they walked ahead they stumbled upon a Gray and a Juvia walking together. "Seems they got it on..." Natsu mumbled. "Took them long enough."

Natsu ran ahead and yelled 'boo!' in Gray's ear making him jump. Natsu snickered. Lucy watched from a far seeing him smile made her happy, she was smiling her biggest smile just for him.

She hoped they would always be friends.

She doesn't want to lose him.

Lucy's glad they met that day, she finally knew why it was shining so bright outside and why everything seemed so...different. She met her best friend, that one person you can trust, the person who makes you who you are.

That person just happened to be Natsu

The boy who jumped but was caught by the girl who wanted to do the same thing.

The girl who wanted to keep that secret from him.

Who she would never tell, the girl who grew empty inside after the conversation.

That would mean that the one person who she loved with all her heart would die.

Her mother.

 **Yeah...I know, there is still more sadness to come so be ready for tissues and ice cream! :( Yes, I am evil... But I can't help it! Sorry 'bout not updating often but more drama and mid terms! A living hell! Wish me luck! :T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo it is i, I is trying to update on the weekends now**

 **Flashback of past**

Right before Lucy started school, a letter came in the mail. She thought it had just been some business for her father, but this one was for her mother...Her parents weren't home at the time so she quickly opened it;curious.

She should have never opened the letter

As she read the white paper, her eyes widened and tears were streaming down her face.

 _Dear Layla Heartfilia,_

 _As of the tests we have seen that you will not survive much longer...We are sorry that we could not keep it at bay any longer. We give you the symptoms of your demise nearing so you will know when to be ready._

 _ **Loss in appetite**_

Lucy flashes back to the night before they left.

 _"Mom, aren't you hungry?" Layla smiled "Oh, No worries I ate something earlier! I couldn't keep my hunger in check!" She laughed. Lucy smiled and ate her dinner._

 _ **Fainting**_

 _She heard a crash upstairs and ran to see what it was. "Mom!" Lucy rushed to her mother who was holding a piece of a broken dish in her hand. "Mom!" She shook her mother over and over. Layla opened her eyes, her eyes dazed. "Oh, It's alright I just felt tired from staying up a little too late last night." Her mother smiled._

 ** _Memory loss_**

 _"Who is Jude?" Lucy's mouth gaped open. "Uh, are you joking?" Her mother just starred at her. "He's your husband, my father?" Layla laughed. "Oh, Honey I was just joking around." Lucy relaxed. "Your really good at acting! You gotta teach me sometime!"_

 ** _Easier bruising and bleeding_**

 _"Oh, that hurt!" Layla yelled. "You just grazed a thorn." Lucy looked worriedly at her mother. They had been picking in the garden that afternoon, they wanted to make a raspberry pie for her father."Oh, I was just shocked." Lucy giggled at her mothers antics._

 _We thank you for understanding..._

Lucy had started crying and the tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face. She was shaking the letter, trying not to believe it was real. But it was there in black and white, and there was no way of stopping it from coming true.

 **Present**

Natsu's here for her now, she doesn't have to be afraid anymore. Well, she still doesn't accept that her mother will die.

She's not ready

What would happen if she did die?

Lucy doesn't think she will survive without her mother

She would give up

If her father...

No, don't think about that...

Lucy clenched her hands into tight fists. "Luce?" She looked at where the voice called her from her bad memories. Lucy smiled, easily telling Natu without words that she was just thinking. He nodded.

They were sitting on a bench outside, it was beautiful spring day. The cherry blossom tree's were in full bloom already, the ground was covered in pink petals. They glowed in the sunlight. Lucy breathed out, and tilted her head upwards in the direction of the blue sky.

Natsu watched Lucy's blonde pig tails sway in the light breeze, her eyes were sparkling like she was thinking of the future. He wished he could do the same, but he's still thinking about 'what' his future is. Saying he didn't have one a few months before now in the fall.

Lucy bit into her sandwich making a chomping noise. She snorted acting like a pig, while people walked by whispering and looking at her. Though Lucy didn't know Natsu would give them a death stare each time he saw this.

"You ready to go?" She nodded as she ate the last bit of her sandwich throwing it up in the air and catching it in her mouth. Natsu snickered at her antics, Lucy smiled.

They walked through the town watching the couples holding hands, the kids laughing, and playing. Spring was the best time of year and nothing could ruin it's beauty, they walked through the scattered petals setting them a float into the air just like their old sadness.

As they made it to Lucy's house, Natsu curtsied, and Lucy bowed, it was their inside joke. They waved goodbye to each other, making funny faces in the process. Lucy walked inside her house after, seeing before her father and mother's car in the driveway.

They're back earlier than expected.

She closed the door behind her, and took off her shoes. The lights were off, and there was no sound to be heard. "Father, Mother?" Lucy looked through each room, until she came upon her father sitting on Layla's bed.

Tears were still streaming down his face.

Lucy stood still, silent, and her eyes turned to a glassy stare.

All emotions gone.

She felt empty.

Her mother was dead.

 **2 days later; Monday**

Where's Lucy?

Why isn't she coming out of her house?

And how come all of the lights are turned off?

Natsu was waiting outside, peering through all the windows. Lucy said he should always wait for her so they could walk to school together, he'd forget but he made sure to remember today.

15 minutes passed by and nothing happened. So he left hoping she had left early or she was just not feeling well. He didn't want her to be...Anything else... Walking to school without her next to him, felt weird...

Yeah, he's done this a thousand times throughout his life time, maybe he had gotten too used to having her around. He wouldn't know what he would do with himself if she left him forever.

School, the whole day felt like a blur, all he could remember was starring out of the window for all of his classes. There were a few encounters with his other friends, but they all had different classes with him anyways.

He felt angry that she wasn't there, he was alone. He hated being alone, he hated when people would leave him. Natsu walked up to Lucy's front door after school, and knocked as hard as he could.

What stepped out was horrific.

The girl he knew who always smiled was covered in bruises, her hair was all messed up in knots. Her eyes were like orbs lifeless but still there... Something was horribly wrong.

"Luce?"

Her eyes sparked up a bit by the use of her nickname, but went back to the lifelessness he was scared of. "Luce!?" He yelled at her, making her flinch. She held up her arms in a cross like shape as defense.

Was she scared of him?

"Who's hurting you?" Natsu grabbed her pale hands, and held them tight. He looked straight at her, tears were whelming in her eyes. Lucy looked up at her best friend she let herself sink. She fell to the ground, and he went with her holding her in his arms.

She cried in his chest while he held her closely, protecting her from anyone who would hurt her. "It's okay..." He stroked her head with his hand. "I'll keep you safe, from whoever is hurting you." He kept his grip firm on the sobbing girl.

"LUCY!" Natsu heard a roar of a deep voice, Lucy flinched and started shaking. He heard the thumping of feet impacting the stairs. "Who is that?" Natsu looked at Lucy but she kept silent. The man came to the front door and looked at Natsu with the most death threatening eyes he had ever seen.

He knew this man

This was Lucy's father, but he was so warm and loving the first time he had seen him. Was that just a fake facade, or did something happen? And where is his wife? Lucy whimpered, bringing him back from his thoughts. He tightened his hold on her, "Why are you hurting Lucy? She's your daughter isn't she?"

Natsu starred intently at her father. "She isn't my daughter, not anymore. Not after what she did, she killed Layla, 'she' did it!" He yelled at him with a rage that made Natsu hold his breath. "I hate this girl, she is the most unworthy, disgusting, and the most ugliest person I have ever seen!" He pointed at the bedraggled Lucy, crying even harder now.

Her father tried grabbing her wrist to take her away. But Natsu picked her up in a bridal style just like they had before all 'this' had happened.

He ran.

He didn't care where he was going as long as he got Lucy away from this...Monster. Her mother died too... He knew how it felt to lose someone you love... Her head was snuggled in his chest, she was crying, and she was holding her stomach in pain.

What did he do to her to make her like this?

Finally after an hour of running around he made it home. His uncle saw him come in though the front door, and knew right away what to do. He grabbed a blanket, and Natsu set her on the couch. Atlas had tucked her in, and Natsu put medicine on her bruises.

He found out the pain in her stomach was because her father had kicked her, hard. She had gagged up all the food she had eaten because of that as well. Natsu wrapped bandages on her legs, arms, and torso. Lucy fell asleep, and Natsu didn't leave her side in case she needed something.

She woke up the next morning with salmon hair tickling her nose as he was holding her hand;sleeping. Lucy smiled, happy that she had found someone who would be the one to protect her, and she do the same.

Her knight in shining armor

Natsu Dragneel

 **Yay! I did this in like 3 hours! So it might suck, but eh I did 2 chapters this week cause it's a three day! Yep, Thanks for following, and favoring my story it means a lot to me! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eeekkkk I have so many ideas for this story I am so excited! :D**

"Thank you." Lucy whispered in Natsu's ear. A smile crept along his lips, after she had woken up he had started to tear up. Natsu was just so glad that she was safe, and that he had the chance to protect her, just as she had.

Lucy was still shocked about her mothers death, and her father's hatred of her. She tried to sit up, but winced in pain. "Heh, I guess it's not going to heal over night?" Natsu nodded, he still held his worried expression.

She felt bad, for causing so much trouble. "I-I'm sorry for everything..." She looked down at her bandaged hands. Natsu stayed silent. "I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble." She looked up at him, small tears dripping down her pale skin, he chocolate brown eyes glistened.

Just like that he wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear "You have nothing to be sorry about, what's a best friend for right?" He held her tight and wanted to keep her safe forever.

Atlas watched this from a far, well more as in eavesdropping. He smiled at his adopted sons new purpose in life, to keep everyone he was close to, protected. Especially a certain blonde haired girl who saved him from the fate he had chosen.

Natsu Dragneel found love.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled after hearing what Lucy just told him. "I know I shouldn't, but I still love him. He's my father... He needs me..." Lucy looked up at Natsu his hands were tight fists as though he was getting ready to go into battle.

"I think he's just shocked, and angry. All he needs is time to heal his wounds, I know my old father is still in there somewhere." She sighed, thinking about the man who smiled almost everyday who changed into a person who scowls at the prettiest butterfly.

"He doesn't deserve you Luce..." Natsu growled. "He just took you for granted. You're my best friend..." He watched her intently. "You should stay here. With me." Lucy starred at Natsu.

Was he really asking her to just leave her father alone?

Does he really want this or does he just pity her?

"I-I can't..."

Natsu jerked his head up from holding her hands. "But, Luce-" "No, I can't leave him alone... " Lucy interrupted. I have to go back. I know it may be a bad idea...But he needs me to help him through this..." Lucy didn't meet Natsu's gaze.

Lucy's just too kind for her own good...

She always gives up her happiness for others

She's been like that since he first met her on the roof

"Okay." Natsu got up from kneeling and walked to his bedroom to think. Lucy watched him nervously, after a little bit she started to scratch at her arm. "It's fine, he just needs space." Atlas walked into the room after he had stalked their little argument. "Really? You don't think he's mad at me?" She asked.

Lucy tilted her head upward watching Atlas pick at his finger nails. "Yeah, he's just worried about you. That's all." Atlas giggled. "He really likes you you know." Lucy turned bright red. She quickly jerked her head downward avoiding his gaze fixated on her.

Atlas watched her enjoying the thought of Natsu having girlfriend, a pretty one at that. He smiled and walked back to his 'den' Natsu ran to Atlas and punched him in the gut. "Eh, why did ya do that?" Atlas coughed from the impact.

Atlas looked up from his in pained stomach to see Natsu's red face. "You know why!" Natsu slapped his own face, trying to get rid of the burning sensation on his cheeks. "I could hear you all the way from my room! It's like you were trying to be loud!" Natsu glared at him. "Maybe I was..." Atlas smirked at Natsu who's blush deepened greatly.

Atlas smiled. "You know, if you don't hurry up and make a move someone else is going to see what you see in her..." He stated. "Just..Shaddup!" Natsu went into his room closing the door behind him, his heart beating fast. He clenched his shirt, his breathing slowing slightly. He leaned against the wall and slowly made his way down to the carpeted floor.

 _Why was my face so red?_

 _Do I really like Lucy?_

 _No, I can't._

 _She's my best friend._

 _It would be weird if I liked her._

 _Right?_

 _But, what if someone else does like her, and will take her away from me?_

Natsu put his hands on his head looking down. Thinking. He stayed like that for awhile thinking about Lucy, and how he really feels about her. He feels like he doesn't deserve her, why should he deserve someone... so beautiful...

His head jerked up suddenly hearing the knocking of the door. "N-Natsu?" _Lucy..._ Her voice soothed his ears. "What is it?" It came out harsher than he intended. He heard her wince.

 _Damn it... I messed up_

"Uh...dinners ready...If ya wanna eat?" He heard her hesitate to say something more, but it never came. "I'll be there in a sec." He heard her walk away slowly, as though she was saddened by his actions.

 _Luce..._

 _I'm sorry..._

 _I can't...Do this anymore..._

 _I don't want to hurt you..._

 _I'll leave you alone...for now_

Natsu stood up, and walked towards the door opening it with a slight turn to the knob. He walked down the hallway and turned to the kitchen. He saw Lucy smiling with Atlas as they started to finish up setting the table, and putting out the food.

His mouth drooled. "Natsu!" Atlas sternly yelled to Natsu. "Don't drool, it's making our guest feel uncomfortable." He pointed his head in the direction of Lucy, she jerked her head away.

 _Natsu did it again..._

 _He made her feel sad all over again_

 _What's wrong with him?_

He sat down at the chair across from Lucy, and Atlas sat on the end. "So, Natsu how's school going for ya?" Atlas stuffed a piece of meat in his mouth. "Don't even ask..." Natsu groaned. "How 'bout you Lucy?" Atlas moved his gaze in the direction of Lucy, as she ate very slowly. "Eh, not the best. But I know I aced the math test for sure." Lucy smiled down at her plate, barely touching her food. "This is good, uncle." Natsu gulped down his milk. "You should be saying that to little Miss Lucy over there." Natsu's eyes widened.

 _Luce...Made this?_

"Oh, don't say that! You helped just as much as I did!" Lucy waved her hands in front of her face, a slight blush on her cheeks from her embarrassment. "Don't be modest. You did amazing!" Atlas laughed at Lucy's flustered self.

Natsu couldn't help but smile at her antics. "Hey, Natsu you k? You're looking at me weird." She inquired. "Oh, it's nothing." She kept her gaze firm on Natsu, but couldn't make out what he was thinking so she went back to picking at her food.

 _What is he thinking?_

 _Is something wrong?_

 _I-Is he going to..._

 _No_

 _No way_

She quickly glanced up at the salmon haired boy, who was also looking at her. He jerked his head away, and went back to stuffing the food she made into his mouth clearly enjoying it.

 _Why won't he look at me?_

 _Am I that ugly?_

 _Is there something on my face?_

 _His eyes seem dull, does that mean what I said earlier did something?_

 _Am I killing him?_

 _What am I doing here?_

 _I should go back to my father, maybe then Natsu would feel_

 _Happier_

 ** _Sorry if this chapter sucks, and that I haven't updated in like months I'm kinda busy with school stuff, so yeah. I'll try to update soon, but I probably won't in a while. Cya laterzz :)_**


End file.
